As the foundation of high-end manufacturing, the stability of precision machining tools is closely related to the precision stability of precision machine tool bearings. Machine tool bearing made of high carbon chromium bearing steel such as GCr15 contains considerable metastable microstructures (retained austenite and tempered martensite) and a high level of internal stress after conventional heat treatment processes. Tiny dimensional changes of bearing body resulted from metastable microstructure transformation and internal stress release under the effect of temperature and stress during rotations would damage the precision stability of bearing, weaken the precision and affect the machining stability of precision machining tools.
For the reasons given above, the precision stability of bearing has become a tough problem that restricts the application and development of precision machine tools.